Little stories about Alola Family
by ShadowRiki
Summary: Know, as sad as it was that ended sun and moon but we need to move on. And just so I let go of my favorite characters, I will not. So I'll write little stories about them. After all, Alola Family will always exist!
1. A day off and a little trouble

Oh, how wonderful on a day off to lie in bed and do nothing. Or in the morning to watch TV or read the news on the Internet. And some like to drink coffee in the morning, and have their own hot Breakfast. Everyone has their own wonderful plans for the day. So thought our hero Ash, who yesterday was very tired, and decided to sleep longer. Only, he hadn't considered that he was living with two professors who wouldn't let him miss Breakfast. After all, everyone should have Breakfast ( Though I do not follow this rule=)). It was already 10: 37, and soon it would be dinner, and Ash was asleep and dreaming his tenth dream.

\- It's weird Ash is still asleep. Usually he gets up around 10, and now it's almost 11. - Burnet said, not sure what was wrong with the boy.

\- I think we should go and Wake him up, or he'll sleep there until evening. - And after that, he will lose sleep mode. - Kukui decided to, that wait more sense there is no.

The Professor walked up the stairs, and saw an interesting picture. Ash was covered by a blanket, and it was strange that it had not fallen. Pikachu slept next to Ash's head. Kukui has drawn to boy, and began shake his.

\- Ash, Wake up. - The black-haired boy didn't know what was going on.

Ash, just mumbled something, and covered himself with a blanket. The Professor didn't like Ash's lack of reaction. Then, Kukui began to shake harder boy, and he looked at the Professor.

\- Ash, you need to get up, Breakfast is getting cold, and you're still asleep. - Kukui said to the boy.

Ash looked at Kukui with a displeased look, he turned away from the Professor, and completely covered himself with the blanket. Have Kukui emerged an ideal plan, as force, Ash to stand up with bed. The Professor took the front edge of the blanket and pulled it toward him. The boy quickly grabbed the end of the other blanket, because he did not want to get up now. Ash tried to hold the blanket for all his strength, but the Professor was stronger than the boy, and so he easily won by taking the blanket.

\- Professor, why Wake me up like that? - Ash asked, and Kukui grinned.

\- There's no other way to Wake you. Get up and go to Breakfast. - The Professor replied as he descended.

Ash had no choice but to get up and go to the kitchen. He changed into his casual clothes, and while he was changing, Pikachu had already gone down to the kitchen, and was eating with the others. After he changed, Ash went downstairs and went to the kitchen.

\- Good morning, Ash. - Professor Burnet said.

\- Who, as it turns out. - Said the boy sitting down at the table.

\- Is something wrong? - Burnet Asked.

\- Ash didn't want to get up, so I had to take the blanket away from him. - After that, Professor Burnet began to smile.

Ash began to eat his Breakfast, and it was as good as ever. Ash could not be angry with the Professor for long, for he was not a man to hold a grudge against anyone.

\- Hey Ash, would you like to do something today? - Kukui asked him.

\- Um... Even not know, I would wanted to perhaps work out Lycanrock and Incineroar. After all, I want them to be even stronger. - Ash said with enthusiasm.

\- I like your attitude, maybe I should practice with you? – Asked Kukui.

\- I would only be happy! - said the boy.

The Professor looked at Ash's trophy, for he is the champion of Alola. And besides, he decided to stay here in Alola, for the summer holidays, then to continue to study. He explained that he didn't want to rush anywhere just yet, and it was strange to hear that from Ash. After all, Ash has plenty of time to visit other regions.

Kukui doesn't know what would happen if Ash left. He is so attached to this boy that he is not ready to let him go. Professor Burnet, too, had grown fond of the restless boy. And besides, they are "Alola Family", and Kukui did not deny it. After all, they have a very large family.

Rotom got a job at the Aether Foundation. He had been offered a vacancy. And he agreed, because he wanted to be the best pokédex.

\- Hey, Rotom, you're going to be our battle referee? - The Professor asked.

\- Of course, Professor! - Rotom showed a satisfied smiley face.

In General Kukui was glad, that occurred precisely such alignment events. He didn't want to lose his family. He waited for Ash to finish his Breakfast. When he did finish his Breakfast, Kukui took two pokeballs, and went outside to wait for his lodger. Ash, too, not became delay, and took with a Lycanrock and Incineroar, and released on streets.

Rotom, too, flew out into the street, and stepped between us. Kukui wanted to take revenge, for the defeat at the Alola League. And so he immediately chose Lucario, and Ash chose Lycanrock, and a fierce battle ensued between them. The first round of Professor won, after all Lycanrock fell, and not was able to continue battle.

\- Lycanrock can't continue the battle, round for Professor Kukui. - Rotom Said.

Ash is only provoked, he chose Incineroar, and just a couple of attacks was able to knock out Lucario. After all, Lucario, tired during the fight with the pokemon of the dog, and he was not ready for this battle.

\- Lucario can't go on fighting, round after Ash.

\- Not bad, Ash, but this is only the beginning of our battle! -The Professor was determined to defeat Ash, but the boy wanted to win, too, to reassert his status.

Kukui summoned the most powerful pokemon Incineroar. And now began the battle of two giants, who were the same in their strength. So, this battle was a long one, none of the pokemon were going to give up right now. And here is, came the decisive moment, Ash and Kukui decided use z-move. And now it is decided whose z-move will be stronger. After they used the z-move, nothing was visible. After the dust cleared, they saw that both Incineroar were lying on the ground, and not one of them so stood up.

\- Both pokemon are unable to continue the fight, draw! - Rotom, who had captured the fight on his camera, exclaimed.

\- It was a very cool fight Professor! Ash was glad he could practice like that.

\- I'm glad it's Ash, too. - Kukui Replied. - Ash can I ask you a question? - The Professor wanted to know something.

\- Certainly. - Ash, not understood, that from him wants Professor.

\- Ash, tell me why you decided to stay here instead of going somewhere. - Because what you said last time sounded weird.

Ash's face immediately changed, as if he was trying to think of something. But then he just sighed and said:

\- You'll laugh at me. - Kukui did not understand why he should laugh at him.

\- Ash, I won't laugh at your reason.

\- Well... You see, I didn't want to leave here. After all we like, as are "Alola Family", and me quite hard was would say goodbye with you, Professor Burnet, Rotom, and my pokemon.

The Professor understood everything, he wasn't the only one feeling this relationship with the family. And he glad, what, Ash, too, sees in them greater family.

\- Ash, there's really nothing wrong with that. I also think we have such a large family, which was formed thanks to you, by the way. So maybe you made the right choice staying here. But it was only your choice.

The boy, as if a stone fell from the soul, he was glad of it.

\- I've been thinking about what I'm going to do... And I thought I'd stay here for the time being, because I knew you wouldn't mind.

\- Apparently this fate... All right, I think we should go home for now, but how do you feel about that? - Asked Kukui.

\- Yes, of course! - It was Ash's curt reply.


	2. A hike in the woods

A pleasant day in the Alola region, as always it was Sunny. At this time, there were a lot of tourists. But that's not important right now, so let's move on to our favorite characters. At the moment they decided to go Hiking in the forest, because they wanted a little break from civilization. Ash, Kukui, and Burnet were preparing for the March. Burnet prepared the food, and Ash was helping her. Meanwhile, Professor Kukui was packing up some things that might be useful on their little journey.

Ashe was the first to suggest the idea, bored, and both professors supported him. After preparing for the campaign, they all moved into the forest. Ash took with a all pokeboly with pokemon, to his pokemon could play, and Pikachu sat on his a shoulder. Rotom, meanwhile, was flying alongside the group because he wanted to take some notes.

Ash was glad they had been able to go out together, because the two professors were at their jobs, or just busy. And Kukui and Burnet liked it, because they needed a break from all this work. So everyone was happy to be able to get together and spend time together. The boy walked in front of the two professors, for the restless boy could not walk more slowly. From this Kukui and Burnet a bit laughed, after all this usual state of Ash. Rotom told his data that there are 75,56 % of wild pokemon.

Eventually they found a clearing, and Kukui and Ash decided to bring firewood to make a fire. Burnet watched it all and she saw them working together... Like father and son.

Burnet, meanwhile, decided to unpack the things they needed. After that, 10 minutes passed, Kukui lit a fire, and Burnet finished unpacking. Ash released their pokemon, and Rotom watched those, that they will to do.

\- Well, Ash, do you like camping? - Burnet Asked.

\- Of course, Professor. We haven't done this in a long time, and I love it! - And it was true Ash was missing the attention from her Aloha Family.

All sat before a fire, and talked about than something, but suddenly Ash said:

\- Listen, and let us history tell? - He just really wanted to hear stories.

\- Um... It's a really great idea. Kukui agreed, and Burnet liked the idea, too.

\- Can you then start Ash? Burnet Asked.

\- Easily... So this story happened to a friend of mine. He loves as much as I travel, and make friends with pokemon. So he decided to go down to the old quarry, but as one can not walk on the quarries, he took with him friends. At first he just wanted to find one of the places, it was a kind of temple. But it was not marked on the maps, because of the danger of vandals. After 7 hours of searching, they were still able to find this place. But then it turned out that they were, and just started to wander around the quarry. They were already arguing with each other. The lights went out, and they decided to just wait for someone to pass. After all, this quarry is a popular place, and people are constantly walking there. But for several hours and no one passed. And then my friend had an idea. He took a candle, and decided to find a way out. Well, he was able to find it. They were there for about 30 hours. Here is such a a small history.

\- I hope you don't go down into caves and quarries like that. - Kukui said jokingly.

\- Actually, my friend said he just laid out these cards, but on a subconscious level he thought the cards were still with him. They just lost every opportunity to get out. Okay, who's next to tell the story?

\- Let me. This story happened to me. When I still worked in another research the center of the, have us began to disappear pokemon and various things. And most importantly, the cameras did not record anything. All records were searched, but it was not possible to find the thief. Then I had an idea. I in secret from all hid in the center of the, and has become wait thieves. And I did not lose, it was some man, not an employee of our center. But first, I decided to observe him, he walked straight to the place where the pokémon were kept. I took only a wooden handle with me, so I called to him, and he took out a knife. And I don't remember what came over me then, but I just hit him on the head, which made him fall and lose consciousness. I called an ambulance and the police. But the interesting thing is, he had control of the cameras from somewhere, and he just put a replay of the recording of the night where he wasn't. - Finished his story Burnet.

\- Yes, you are the heroine of your center. It's really cool that you stopped a thief even though he was carrying a knife. - Ash Said.

\- Well, now it's my turn. In General, then we had a group of researchers, and we decided to go to the anomalous zone, where people are rumored to have disappeared. Our goal was to reach the ruined village. In General this area was very swampy, and I am very poorly prepared that I did not take a map of the area. But I knew her a little by sight, so I led the way. And one of our friend's boots broke out of the blue, but we had duct tape and so we just wrapped the hole up and went on. But it was very difficult, because walking through the swamp is not the most pleasant place. So we had to overcome a small lake on a tree that fell. And it so happened that another friend right at the end slipped a little, and got on the water. But the most interesting thing is that only one boot got water. Well, it began to get dark, and we heard something like voices. We gave them a flare and started screaming. But then we heard a howl. And we decided to build a fire. We decided to take turns. But our plans were not to come true. When we rested, I said that I could fall asleep easily, knowing that like someone is guarding my sleep. And after this phrase breathed howl, and not one. We all jumped up, and took sticks from the fires and waited. And then I decided to send a flare deep into the forest, but there was no one there. After this I have night, has passed sleepless. In the morning we went on to look for this village and we found a passage through a small lake. And that my friend, who had only soaked one boot, why is it went on a very narrow log and fell into the water. Well, we had to warm it up. But still we reached this village. - Kukui finished his story.

\- Well, no wonder there were people missing. After all, such a swamp, really hard to walk. - Burnet Said.

Then everything went well. It was beginning to get dark, and they were all looking at the stars. After all, when you can still enjoy them. But then Ash fell asleep, and it was decided to meet at, and go back. They hadn't planned to stay the night. Kukui put out the fire with water, and Burnet put her things in her backpack. After that, the Professor picked up the coach, and carried him. As Burnet took all the pokemon of Ash, and took them home for now. Pikachu sat on her shoulder. In the end, the two professors walked, and talked in whispers, so as not to Wake their dear boy, who was sleeping well. When she got home, Burnet put her backpack in the living room while Kukui went to take Ash to his room. When the Professor came up the stairs, he put the coach on his bed, and covered him with a blanket. He gently stroked his hair and said:

"Good night, Ash."..


	3. At work

A wonderful morning visited Alola. Many people are going to work, because even though it is summer, but many people have not yet started vacation, and they have to finish their days. Professor Kukui was going to work, but Ash went with him. I think you want to know why he suddenly wanted to go with Kukui...

_FlAshback:_

_..._

_\- Professor, and can be, I with you tomorrow do to you on work? - Ash asked Kukui for permission to go with Him._

_\- Why do you want to come with me? - Asked Kukui._

_\- Well... I'm a little bored, and I'd like to go somewhere. Can I? - Ash asked again._

_\- Of course, more than that, I'll at least know that the fridge won't be empty. - Kukui and Ash laughed._

_The end_

\- Are you ready, Ash? - Kukui asked as he approached Ash.

\- Yes, of course. – The trainer answered happily, and he and the Professor set off.

Ash knew a little about the Professor's work. All he knew was that he worked at the science center. They didn't talk much about it, so at least Ash would know what his "foster father" was doing. Yes, that was what Professor Kukui's trainer had subconsciously called him. After all, he had lived with him so long that he was used to his care.

On the other hand, Kukui didn't think Ash would be interested in his work. They hardly talked about it. Only at work, he can face his colleagues, and they know that Ash lives with him, and constantly call him papa Kukui.

But there is some truth in every joke... And Kukui had to put up with it, because Ash became very dear to him.

They began to approach the huge building, which was surrounded by a fence. The Professor took an access card from his pocket, attached it, and the door opened. Then they entered the science center, and the Professor began to walk down the white corridor. There were various people walking down this corridor, half of whom the Professor did not even know.

They reached a door marked "Lab № 7". They went in, and there were two men standing there.

\- Good morning Nestor and John. - Kukui said, and Ash stood beside Him.

\- Good... And who's that with you? - Kukui forgot to introduce them, and he mentally slapped his forehead.

\- Ash is Nestor, and this is John. John and Nestor are Ash, and he's staying with me while we're in Alola.

The two professors looked at each other, and smiled maliciously.

Hello, nice to meet you. - Ash Said.

\- Nice to meet you, too. - John and Nestor said at the same time.

The laboratory was spacious and comfortable enough. There were desks, some with microscopes, others with computers. There was also a bookcase, with various scientific books. There was also a file Cabinet, and there were various documents. The first thing that caught Ash's attention was the door, and it led somewhere.

Kukui noticed that his charges were looking at that mysterious door.

\- I see you're attracted to this door? - Kukui asked, looking at Ash.

\- Yes, what is it? - The boy wanted to know everything.

\- Well, there is the ecosystem which is home to pokémon. After all, we study their behavior and characteristics. - The Professor answered the question.

\- Can I see it? - Ash wanted to see everything, so he decided to ask.

\- Yes, of course. You can go with John for now. I need to talk to Kukui. - Nestor broke in, because he wanted to talk to him about something.

John and Ash went into this ecosystem, while Nestor and Kukui stayed in the lab.

\- Well, are you going to keep denying your nickname papa Kukui? I think it suits you. - Nestor said sarcastically.

\- You know, stay out of my business. - Kukui Replied.

\- Yes okay Kukui, I for you now watched, and in sight, that have you to him any warm relations. You're just trying to deny it, I'm just telling you, if you really want it, you need to act now. After all, the longer you delay, the harder it becomes to do it. All right, let's go. - John never meant anything bad for Kukui. He's just trying to help him.

And in that moment, the Professor thought, after all, to some extent, John is right. You need to act more quickly, or you can be left empty-handed. Having gone in observation point, Kukui saw, that Ash looks, as live pokemon. It was very interesting for him to watch it…

But now it was time to go home.

\- Bye Nestor and John. - Ash said goodbye to the two professors.

\- Good-bye Ash, we'll always be here waiting for you. - The two professors replied.

Kukui and Ash walked out of the center, and it was evening outside. The sun was slowly sinking below the horizon.

\- Well, Ash, did you like it? - Professor decided to start conversation.

\- Of course! I liked your work. - Happily began to speak to Ash.

\- Well, if you want, you can come to work with me whenever you want. - After this phrase, Ash was delighted, and of course he accepts such a generous offer.

But then the Professor of pokémon went silent, didn't know how to continue the conversation.

\- Professor, what did you talk to Nestor about? 

Here Kukui came to his senses...

\- He just told me something personal.

Oh, right. You just seemed quiet after the conversation. - Kukui knew Ash might have something to suspect.

\- It's all right. Okay, how about we get home faster? - Kukui asked with excitement.

In the eyes of Ash, ignited a wisp of, and they ran on distillation until homes. They had a lot of fun, Kukui and Ash ran pretty fast and on par. In end was draw, they simultaneously came running.

\- Huh... Heh... All right, you can go do your own thing while I go make some food.


	4. The old diary

Ash had nothing to do, so he decided to find something interesting. And he decided to start with Professor Kukui's laboratory. He looked at the bookshelf, and decided to look there for something interesting. She began to sort through the books, and there were a lot of scientific books among them. But then he took out a stack of books, and saw that one book was very strange. It was leaning against the back of the shelf. Ash picked it up, but there was nothing written on the cover.

Then he decided to open it, and saw the inscription "my diary". It was written, and the handwriting seemed familiar to Ash. He turned the page, and began to read: "This is my first entry. So today I was walking in the woods and met Rufflet, and he was injured. I decided to treat him at home, my parents allowed me, but said that then I let him go. After all, I told them that I wanted to keep it, but they said that I already have Litten. But Rufflet, himself very is accustomed me, that churchgoers for me constantly. So, I decided to give it to regional Professor Tom. After all, in 10 years, I will be able to go on my journey..."

Then the recording ended.

\- It's Professor Kukui's diary!? - Ash exclaimed to himself. - Yes, it must be his diary, for the handwriting is very much like his.

Ash had a dilemma: he wasn't supposed to read the Professor's diary, but He was curious. So he took this book and left the lab. He decided to go up to his loft and continue reading. He sat at the table, and opened book, and wanted to revere continuation of, but here to him on its knees jumped Pikachu.

\- Pikapi! - Pikachu looked at Ash, who was sitting with a book.

\- Hey Pikachu. What's wrong? - Trainer asked his partner.

\- Pi? - Pikachu pointed his paw at the Professor's diary.

\- And this... This is Professor Kukui's book... Rather it is his diary from his childhood. - Ash said, stroking his partner.

Ash began to look at another entry: "Today finally ended this storm, which lasted several days. You can't really leave the house. But since it was over, I decided to go for a walk with Litten, and found something interesting. I saw a trainer fight with Tapu Koko! I had never seen the Keeper of the island before, and I was very curious to see. I even sketched some trainer tricks, they are below. But he certainly lost to the Keeper of the island. Then he saw me, and he came up to me, and he asked me, where's the nearest pokemon center? I took him away and he thanked me. And I went on a walk.". That was the end of the recording, and Ash looked at the drawings below. They were obviously made in a hurry, but he understood the point.

He looked at another page, and saw that several pages had been torn out. Ash didn't understand why the Professor had torn them out. Trainer was about to read the other notes when someone came into the house. Ash spun around in his chair, careful not to Wake his partner. Came back home Professor of Kukui. The boy removed the Pikachu on the sofa, and went downstairs.

\- Welcome back Professor! - Ash said cheerfully.

\- Hey Ash! What are you doing? - The Professor asked as he put down the bags of food.

\- Nothing. - Ash sensed the smell of delicious cooked food.

\- Professor Burnet is going to be late at work today, so I decided to order some food so I wouldn't have to cook anything. - said the Professor, sitting down wearily.

Ash then climbed back into the loft, took out a book, and went up to the Professor.

\- Professor, what is it? - Trainer asked, handing the book to Kukui.

Our proud Papa Kukui took the book, and his eyes immediately began to read surprise.

\- Ash, where did you find her? - The Professor stared at the book in disbelief.

\- I found it behind some books in a bookshelf. So what is it? - The boy repeated his question.

\- This is my diary, which I filled in as a child. I thought I lost it in the move, I couldn't find it.

\- Why are some pages torn out? - Kukui looked at Ash and then at the book.

\- You must have read it... Okay, it's my fault I left her there. And why there are not enough pages, I just tore them out, because sometimes I was not satisfied with what I wrote there.

\- I see, I didn't think you saw Tapu Koko when you were a kid. - Ash Said.

\- Yes, I didn't believe myself. But it is. Okay, you must be hungry. So let's eat.

After Ash and Kukui had dinner, they decided to watch TV. After all to do all-would still was nothing to acquire, and to train no one not like. They were watching some interesting program, and then Ash began to talk:

\- Hey Professor, do you believe in our Alola Family?

\- Of course I believe! What makes you think I don't believe that? - The Professor was puzzled.

It's just weird. We seem to be family, but somehow we are not. Simply... I... I treat you and Burnet like my parents. - The Professor didn't expect to hear that.

\- Ash, we treat you like our own son, even though you're not. We will always love and support you even if you leave. Believe me... - Finally Kukui was able say all, that in it has accumulated.

\- I believe you... Now everything is definitely settled. Thank you for taking care of me... dad... Do you mind if I call you that? - Ash said, hugging the Professor.

\- I don't mind, but if it's at home... son. - Kukui replied, and they continued to watch the film. 

Burnet came home late. The house lights were out, and there was only a faint flicker in the window. She realized that it was a working TV, apparently someone else was awake.

She went home, and immediately saw a very nice picture. Ash and Kukui slept on the couch. Ash clung to Kukui, who was evidently guarding him. Burnet went to get a blanket, because she didn't want to Wake any of them. Finding a blanket, she covered the father and son, and they gladly accepted it. She also decided to take a picture of it, because it was very cute.

After that, she went into the room to go to bed. After all, she was very tired for the day.


	5. From Alola to Kanto

On the street it is morning, and our heroes go to the airport, because they go to Kanto. It was Ash's idea, but everyone liked it... And just when the perfect opportunity came, everyone suddenly had a weekend. Even Rotom could not refuse such a good offer, because he wanted to once again observe the pokemon in the laboratory of Professor Oak. After all he observed that need always pursue more observations, after all pokemon can start behave differently, than than under the first supervision.

Ash called his mom and told her they were coming, and she was excited to see them. After all, even though they have recently seen each other in person, but Delia is still worried about her son. Although he was under the supervision of two professors, but still she was really worried. Now all our heroes are already boarding the plane, which is headed to Kanto. They found all their seats, waited for the plane to take off. They were lucky that they had a row with triple seats, because they do not have to split. Ash sat to window, Pikachu sat to him on its knees, and Rotom simply flew alongside him. Kukui sat in the middle and Burnet on the edge.

By the way, a rather funny situation happened ... When they bought tickets to Kanto, the ticket saleswoman thought that they were a family, and about Ash she said that he looked like them. Everyone was surprised, but they did not answer. But something I got distracted ... So it was announced that the plane had finished landing, and was starting to take off. They all buckled up and the plane began to take off into the sky. And now the fun begins, because you need to fly to Kanto almost all day, they will arrive only in the evening, so they will still need to get to Pallet Town, then they will also need to get somewhere around an hour, so they will only arrive closer to nights.

While they were flying, everyone went about their own business. Ash played with Pikachu while talking to Rotom, while Kukui and Burnet talked about theirs. But then Ash began so same communicate and with Kukui and Burnet. In General, they talked endlessly, but they talked quietly, because they did not want to disturb the other passengers. When it was time for dinner, Ash was glad, for he was very hungry, and his parents from Alola were not surprised. This is all the same Ash, who will be looking for adventure, and who loves to eat.

After a delicious lunch, Kukui took out his work laptop, because he had just remembered that he had uploaded several movies there. And the whole family began to watch these films. Pikachu was dozing on Ash's lap, and Rotom was also watching a movie. And for him specifically Kukui downloaded Alolan Detective Laki. But this time Ash didn't fall asleep while watching the show. All sat and watched, than same end several series.

Finally, dinner arrived. And of course Ash is the first of all ate everything. After dinner was over, it was announced that the plane would arrive in 1.5 hours. Our family continued to watch various films. While they were watching these movies, Ash was already beginning to get sleepy, and he just fell asleep on Kukui. Burnet saw it, and began to smile, because it looked very nice. The remaining 3 people who were awake continued to look at the laptop screen.

The plane started to land and Kukui put away the laptop and started waking Ash.

\- Hey Ash Wake up... We've landed. - Papa Kukui began give it a gentle shake Ash, from what the has awakened.

\- A... What? Have we landed yet?" Ash asked quietly, looking tired.

"And now we're going to your house." Burnet Said.

The plane came to a complete stop and everyone headed for the exit of the plane and headed to the airport to get off the other side. They called a taxi and waited for it to arrive. When the taxi arrived, they got into it, and said where to go. Ash tried not to fall asleep again, lest he be shaken again. An hour later they arrived at Delia's house. It was 22:57, and the lights were on, so Delia wasn't asleep yet.

Kukui paid the taxi driver, taking the suitcases with him, and they went to the door. She rang the doorbell and opened it, revealing Delia.

\- Ash! Kukui and Burnet, I'm so glad to see you! - Delia hugged her son as she missed him quite a lot.

\- Hi mom... The only thing Ash could say was that he was too tired to say anything.

\- Pikachu, you look great as always. - She patted Pikachu's head.

\- Pika! - Pikachu replied.

\- Hey Rotom, I hope you're helping my Ash? - asked his mother, who was still holding Ash by her side.

\- Of course, I always help him, because it is my duty. - Rotom flew alongside Ash.

\- Well, that's good, come in, that you're standing on the threshold. - Everyone obediently entered. - So Kukui and Burnet I have a guest room so you will sleep there. Let me show you where she is.

They all went up to the second floor, Kukui and Burnet went to look at the room, and Ash went to his own to go to bed. After all, he has been very sleepy for about an hour, and now there is an ideal opportunity to sleep.

Entering in its room Ash found bed, and plopped down on it. He would not even take off his clothes to sleep. He just took off his shoes... The bed beckoned him to the realm of Morpheus... He fell asleep very quickly. Rotom saw this all, too, found itself place and blacked out. Pikachu lay down next to Ash. Delia and the others noticed that Ash had gone to his room and decided not to disturb him. They also decided it was worth going to bed.

The morning started well. Kukui and Burnet awoke in a warm bed, and they slept very well.

\- Good morning, dear. - Kukui said, kissing his wife on the cheek.

\- Good morning... - said his beloved wife, who accepted the kiss.

They decided to get out of bed, and go to the kitchen. Delia was already in the kitchen, cooking something, and was helping Her . She saw her guests awake and greeted them.

\- Delia, can I help you? - Burnet Asked.

\- No need I can handle it. - The housewife replied.

\- No, let me help you. I'm not comfortable with you having us on your head like this. - Alolan Mama approached Delia.

\- Okay, you can cut the bacon. - Ash's mother replied, and Burnet immediately began to cut the bacon.

And while Kukui decided to go brush teeth. He quickly brushed his teeth, and headed for the kitchen, where the cooking was in full swing.

\- I hope Ash isn't bothering you too much, or I'm just worried you're not comfortable with him? - Delia Asked.

Burnet and Kukui looked at each other, and to them the words sounded wild.

\- No, indeed! He's not particularly a hindrance. - Burnet Said.

\- But rather the contrary, he somehow "paints" everyday life. - Kukui Replied

So passed still somewhere 15 minutes, and Breakfast was ready. And in this moment has awakened Ash, which perfectly rested. Pikachu also woke up, because he smelled food.

\- Good morning, Pikachu! Ash greeted his partner.

\- Pika Pika! - In the answer delivered Pikachu.

Rotom also heard someone walking and turned on. He also greeted Ash. Also Ash took out pokebol and released all, except Melmetal, after all he was too big. They all went downstairs and said Hello to everyone. Rotom went watch TV, after all for him food was information. Ash went to join the others at the table. Ash, as usual, began to eat everything very quickly. And the rest of the pokemon began to eat their food. Laycanroc and Incineroar as always ate on distillation.

Ash began to talk about his plan for the day...


	6. A walk through Pallet Town

Ash told everyone his plan. He wanted to for starters go in laboratory Professor Oak, to see with their old pokemon. He also learned that misty and Brock were coming, but they wouldn't be here until after dinner. So he still had time to see his old partners. There was also Melmetal to feed, and the Professor must have some iron beams to eat.

When everyone had eaten, Ash went to Professor Oak's lab with his Alolan Parents and pokemon. Rowlett, as always, found a place in his backpack. They all moved toward Samuel.

They all went into the lab, and Samuel was making some notes on a computer. As soon as he saw the guests, he immediately greeted them.

\- Professor, do you have any unnecessary iron beams here? - Ash asked curiously.

\- Yes there is, and that? - Oak senior didn't understand why this boy needed those beams?

\- I just need to feed Melmetal right away, because there's nothing so heavy in the house. - Answered the question Ash.

Meanwhile Professor Burnet was looking around, for she had never been here. She had heard a lot about the laboratory of the famous scientist Rook. Samuel and Ash went to get the metal beams. After taking them outside, Ash released Melmetal. Steel pokemon immediately saw the treat, and began to dissolve the metal.

Alolan parents poured on streets, and saw huge, a spacious space where freely were pokemon. Since Burnet was not here, it was a very surprising place for her. But then Burnet turned her head, and saw the Muk coming toward them, and coming at a rapid rate.

When Muk was very close, he jumped on Ash, thereby hugging him.

\- Muk... It's good to see you, too... - Ash moaned under the Muk.

Everyone laughed about it, But then Muk jumped on Oak, because he was also used to Professor Samuel.

\- Oh... Muk, again... - But Oak had managed to get out from under the poisonous pokemon.

\- It's been a while, buddy. I hope you're not bored here. - Ash was really worried about all his pokemon.

Lycanrock, Incineroar, Rowlett, and Pikachu greeted Muk. Melmetal finished eating a metal beam, and joined his friends.

Further Ash began walk on terrain, and he quite many met their pokemon, which he left here. He was very pleased to meet everyone again, but also to better introduce him to Alola team. Two Professor, that has been going for Ash wondered, as he was able to capture such number of pokemon, but and also they saw, that he as always cares about all.

What was Rotom doing all this time? He was flying and doing pokemon surveillance, but also he was trying to find the last pokemon he lacks for a complete database. He managed to find a few differences and updated his database of them. After all, his goal is to become the best Pokedex. And he is ready to make every effort to become one.

Then they all went home to Ash, for it was already lunchtime. Delia, as always, prepared a lot, because they also came Sam, who was a frequent guest at the Ketchums.

After hearty lunch Ash is gone greeted their old friends, with him are gone his pokemon and Rotom.

The adults stayed at home and had a very heated discussion. They talked about a lot of things. After all, they could exchange experience in various matters. But then it came to Ash.

\- Yes, my son is really a magnet for problems and gods of pokemon. - Delia Said.

\- But I just don't understand why this is happening." How many I not tried to understand his, but I have nothing not is obtained. Although perhaps the reason is that he treats all pokemon very carefully. But the problems are definitely attracted to him, for example, team Rocket, they pursue him in every region. Did they give you any trouble, by the way? - Samuel Oak Asked.

\- To be so much in the way, no. Usually Ash would deal with them quickly, or they would usually be taken away by Bewear, preventing them from doing anything. - Papa Kukui Replied.

\- I've been watching them for so long, I can't figure out where they get all these machines? And even then, even with such technological advantages, they lose to him. So to the same Tapu Koko, very closely watched Ash, and it is unclear why. Maybe he found an opponent his equal in strength. - Burnet immediately decided to change the subject.

\- Yeah... Our Ash in it quite many surprises. So he also promised Lunala and Solgaleo to take care of Nebby. So it's really unusual. - Kukui Said.

\- Really. I'm not even surprised, because I've heard from him stories of how he was pursued by the pokemon gods. Though at times, I worried for him, because who knows what could happen to him. - And so it was. Delia was very worried about Ash, even though he says that he is fine, but still maternal instinct says that you need to protect your son.

Burnet begins to calm down Delia, and says she also worries about him when they go to the ultra wormhole. This conversation lasted until late in the evening, when Ash returned home. He began to tell everyone what had happened to them. Rotom confirmed everything with photos. In General old friends traveled on the search rural. And they had a lot of fun.

Ash fed all pokemon, and himself easily had dinner. And then everyone decided it was time to go to bed. After all, tomorrow night Aloha Family flew back. So that all have diverged who far. Sam Oak has gone to his laboratory, because he still has his business there. And all the others went to their rooms. Tomorrow will be even better, because the last day is always the best. Tomorrow the whole family was expecting a new day, and he'll definitely bring something new.


	7. Not day, and fairy tale

Everything was perfect... The morning is just beginning, and our heroes are already awake. Today our Alola Family is back leaving home. And Delia decided to make a farewell party for them, because they are at least not formally, but are family.

During this time, Delia became very friendly with Burnet, and they talked about something of their own almost all the time. And Ash and Kukui also decided to spend some time. They decided to take a little walk... The boy left all his pokemon at home, and Rotom stayed there too, because he was watching.

Ash kept telling his new father things. And Kukui his closely listen.

\- Hey dad?

\- Yes Ash, something happened? - Kukui asked, looking at his son.

\- How big do you think our family is? - Ash had a small question. Although this is not surprising, because the child's mind is a very complex thing.

\- Well, I think so. We, Delia, and all your pokemon. They are also part of our family. - Kukui Replied.

\- Yes, I suppose so... Pokemon I have very many, so that I glad, that we have become family. - And it was really, Ash was happy that he found a huge family.

\- I'm glad Ash, too. - Kukui patted Ash on the head, who only giggled.

Meanwhile, Delia was preparing food for the farewell party, and Burnet was helping her.

\- Hey, Delia, can I ask you something? - Burnet asked as he sliced vegetables.

\- Yes, of course, what do you want to know? - Delia was standing at the stove, roasting meat.

\- You do realize Ash thinks we're family, don't you? - To which Burnet received a positive answer. "How do you feel about that?"

\- Well, I'm just glad Ash has people who will always help him. I know that Ash refers to your husband as to his father. And I understand him perfectly, he had no father. As it is, he has someone he can look up to, so I feel good about that.

\- You mean it wasn't? - It's just that Ash never told us about it.

\- Well... He left after Ash was born. He said he was going on a trip and would come back. But he never came back. But if that I all the same to him, I alone was able to raise my son.

\- And you handled it well. - You have a wonderful son. - Burnet Said.

Later, Ash and Kukui returned home, and Delia and Burnet finished cooking. And everyone decided to contact Director Oak.

\- Hey Hello Director Oak! - Ash said, and waved.

\- Hey, Ash, I see you're all here. Delia, Burnet, Kukui and Rotom. I see you're doing well. - Samson Began

They continued to talk about different things. Ash told him what had happened. In General, everything was very good... Not a day, but a fairy tale.

Then everything went according to plan. Ash's friends came: Brock and Misty. Ash, too, began to spend a lot of time with them. But, and then came perhaps the best part of the day, this is a small farewell party. The whole family gathered. And Brock and Misty are family, too. They're like brother and sister to Ash.

So as you can see the family is really big. And there is not even need to argue to make sure that they are a family. Rotom began to take pictures for memory, because such events can not be forgotten.

Well, then came the evening, which means that Alola Family soon leaves home. Everyone began to gather at the airport. After that, everyone went to the airport. Our large family talked incessantly, because there were still many topics to talk about. To example now Ash argued with Rotom about how, that here not was another pokemon for database. After all, he never managed to find mew.

But now the Airport is visible, and the plane leaves in 10 minutes. So everyone started saying goodbye to each other.

\- Bye mom! While Brock and Misty! - He said good-bye to his old friends. - We'll see you again!

\- Yes, the fact that we will meet that's for sure! But you take care of yourself, try to get into less trouble. Misty said to her former partner.

In General, time was short, and our family went to the airport. Then they went to the landing site, where he successfully showed the tickets. After the checkpoint, they were allowed into the plane.

Then they went to find their seats, because they at this time have already bought the triple space. It didn't take long, successfully finding their seats they sat down. It took another 5 minutes, and the plane began to take off, which means that they are already going home.

Ash had spent a lot of energy today, and he was tired. So that decided to sleep, after all them fly still entire night.


	8. New year!

Attention! This story only appeared because of the holiday, so do not pay attention to the fact that it is already December, and in other stories it is still summer.!

Ah, December! Last month of the year. And our family is actively preparing for the holidays. The house was decorated in a new year's style. In winter, Alol was not as hot as in summer, but still it was not particularly cold. But this year turned out to be a kind of anomaly, in Alola began to fall snow, although it should not be. After all, this is a tropical region, and there should be no snow.

But it is not conversely only served to reinforce the sense of occasion. The house could be said to be "shining" because of the garlands. At home, there was already a decorated Christmas tree. Thanks to the fact that the family did everything together, they were able to cope very quickly. Even all pokemon helped, because they are also a family.

Rotom also helped, he helped decorate the house, because he could fly. And he also tried to capture every moment. Even Rowlet didn't sleep ( which is really amazing ), and he also helped everyone.

December 31... The last day, and everyone will move on to the new year. An amazing event that happens once a year.

And ash had one thing to do. He was wondering what to give it to the Alola Family. After all, it was necessary to think carefully. And ash had a great idea... He decided to make a cake for them. And he just had one chance, because his new parents went somewhere in the city, and said they would be back in a couple of hours. That would be just enough time to make a cake.

\- Hey, Rotom! Can you find some cake recipe for me? - Ash asked urgently.

\- Why would you do that? - Then he became very interested in why he suddenly needed a recipe for a cake.

\- I want to make a surprise for my parents. So you'll find it for me? - Ash asked again.

\- I have a recipe for you. Here you will need: 6 eggs, sugar, flour, butter, cocoa powder, cream, chocolate, and cherries. - Rotom dictated, while ash started getting out the ingredients. - Listen to me carefully, and you will succeed. In a separate bowl, add 110 grams of wheat flour, add 35 grams of cocoa powder. In a bowl, melt 80 grams of butter. Allow the melted butter to cool.

So far, ash was doing well, and he had two bowls. One had melted butter, and the other had flour and cocoa powder. Next, ash made a cake biscuit by mixing the contents of the first and second bowls, and added eggs.

Next, ash sent the biscuit into the oven to be cooked. It took him about 20 minutes. After that, he allowed the biscuit into three neat cakes. Since there was cherry syrup in the house, ash didn't have to make it himself, which made the process much easier.

\- Now it's time to do the chocolate cream. To do this, in a separate bowl, combine 70 milliliters of heavy cream, 40 grams of dark chocolate and 20 grams (1 tablespoon) of sugar. - Rotom dictated, watching ash do it all. - Heat the contents to a hot state, stirring to get a uniform chocolate glaze. This can be done in a saucepan on the stove, but it is more convenient in the microwave. Every 10-15 seconds I mix the cream with the chocolate, so as not to overheat them.

And ash decided to take the easy way out, so as not to waste any more time. He went on to make chocolate cream. All the complexity is over, it remains only to collect it all.

\- So take the cake, and first apply cherry syrup, then chocolate cream, and then whipped cream. And so do until the last layer. Rotom couldn't quite believe that ash could repeat such a recipe.

When the last layer was ready, he also smeared all the edges with whipped cream.

\- So, now grate the chocolate on a grater, and sprinkle on the cake. And then whipped cream make circles, and put cherries in them. "That was the last indication from Rotom.

Ash rubbed the chocolate on a grater, and began to sprinkle it on the cake. After that, he used the rest of the whipped cream, made circles, and after that, he put the cherries. Yes, the cake certainly turned out not neat, but still he did it.

\- Phew... I can't believe I did it all.

\- It's really amazing. Okay, put the cake in the refrigerator, and then you'll need to clean the kitchen and wash. - And indeed, the ashes were covered with cream, chocolate.

So ash put the cake in the refrigerator and began to wash the bowls, table, and Cutlery. It took ash about 15 minutes. And it took about 1,5 hours to prepare the cake.

Ash went to the bathroom to look at himself and saw that his whole face was smeared. He quickly began to wash. By the way, ash was wearing an apron, so his clothes weren't damaged by his cooking.

After a quick wash, ash checked the cake again-it was also in the refrigerator. Ash was happy with his work, so he just sat on the couch and started watching TV.

Another hour passed, and his parents returned were very happy. It was already 9pm on the clock, and in a couple of hours everyone would have entered the year 2020.

\- I have a surprise for you. - Ash said, jumping up from the couch and going to the refrigerator. - It's not perfect, but I think you'll like it.

Ash took out a plate of cake. Kukui and Burnet were very surprised.

\- It.. Did you do it yourself? - Mama Burnet Asked.

\- Yes, Rotom helped me make it. - Ash Said.

\- But when did you get there? - Papa Kukui asked

\- Well... Just an hour before you came here. - Ash said, and he felt a hug.

He saw that his parents were Alola, hugging him.

\- Ash, this is amazing! But we also have a gift for you. - Burnet Said.

\- We thought for a long time what to give you, and still decided that. - Kukui said, handing the box over.

Ash accepted the box and decided to open it. Inside lay a chain, and on the chain was a heart. But it opened, and inside was a picture of their family.

\- This is so that you never forget that your family is always there, and that we will always support you. - Burnet said, putting her arm around ash's shoulders.

\- Thank you! This is a wonderful gift!

And then they just sat and celebrated. Finally came the family idyll.

Author's words: Dear friends! There is literally not much time left until 2020. And I just want to wish you all the best. And Yes... Thank you for reading my fan fiction. I love you all!


	9. Ash's Secret

Ash had been frowning lately, which was certainly not like him. Although he tried to show that he was all right, and deliberately made a smile so that people would not bother him. But behind the smile lies fear. He has been having nightmares lately, and every night he wakes up crying.

And of course this could not go unnoticed. Kukui and Burnet began to observe that there was clearly something wrong. After all, a hyperactive boy can't behave so calmly. Usually he always found something to do.

Although at first they didn't give it much thought, after a few days they became seriously concerned. They realized that the boy was hiding something. They tried to question him, but he always answered evasively. He said that he was all right, and just went somewhere.

_FlAshback:_

_\- Ash, are you sure you're all right? - Burnet asked again._

_\- Yes, simple... simply... I'm a little tired.- Ash Said._

_Burnet didn't want to leave it alone. Ash was about to leave again when she grabbed his side. And then Ash made a strange sound. He was easily able to get rid of Burnet, and leave. She began to wonder what it was._

This situation made her wonder what it was. At first she thought there might be some kind of wound, but that theory quickly collapsed. It didn't look like he was in pain. She was sitting in the kitchen and didn't notice her husband enter.

\- Hey, Burnet. - Said Kukui, coming up behind his wife.

She shivered a little, for she had not expected to see him here.

\- Hey, Kukui. - She answered, and kissed her husband on the cheek.

\- Did you talk to Ash today? - he asked.

\- Yes, but he didn't say anything. I noticed something strange, though...- Then Burnet realized something. She had touched his side... Ash is ticklish. - I think I know how to get him to tell us the truth.

\- How do you want to do that?

\- I realized that Ash was clearly very ticklish. I touched his side today, and he gave a little squeal.

\- Are you sure? - he asked, to make sure it would help them.

\- Yeah that's for sure.

And then, they decided to think through a plan of action. And in the end, they decided that Kukui would hold him and Burnet would tickle him. Now the black-haired boy had no chance to hide his secret. He did not yet know that he would be expected at home in the evening.

In the meantime, I was still suffering from these nightmares. He was afraid to say this to his new parents. He wanted to do everything himself, but he couldn't do it.

\- Welcome back Ash. - Started to be more neutral Kukui.

They got up and walked over to him.

\- Ash, we can see that you're obviously hiding something from us. You can always tell us, and we will help you. - Burnet Said.

\- I'm really just a little tired. - Keep lying to Ash.

Here they understood that Ash will not tell them the truth, exchanging glances, they decided to implement the plan. Kukui grabbed Ash so that he couldn't get out.

\- What-what's going on? - Ash asked, startled; he tried to pull away, but his father held him tight.

\- Nothing. We're just trying to help you. Burnet replied, and began to tickle his sides.

Ash screamed, then laughed hysterically. Tears were streaming down his red face, and Burnet showed no mercy. Ash didn't even understand how she had found out this little secret.

\- Well, are you going to tell us the truth? - Burnet asked, stopping tickling him.

\- Yeah... -That's all he could say.

They all went to the sofa and sat down on it.

\- Now tell me why you're frowning. - Papa Kukui Asked.

\- ... I've been having nightmares lately, and I can't sleep

\- Ash, you didn't have to hide it from us. We would have helped you anyway. And you don't want to tell me what those dreams were?

Ash sighed heavily, not wanting to talk about it, but Burnet touched his side again, letting him know that the torture might continue.

\- These dreams were about death... About my death. - Ash said softly, and both parents put their arms around his shoulders.

\- Oh, Ash, you should have told us. And here you will clearly need the help of a psychologist. - Started By Kukui.

\- Yes, I agree with him. I have a psychologist I know who can help us figure this out. I'll go sign us up. - Burnet replied, and left the father and son on the sofa.

\- You don't have to spend money on me. - Ash Said.

\- Nonsense! We will spend so much money to make you feel good, otherwise your mother will give me a debriefing. Don't worry, everything will be fine.

Then there was silence. They didn't know what to say.

\- …... Dad?...

\- Yes?

\- Thank you for making me feel better.

\- And here's Ash. - Don't ever lie to us again. - Kukui said sternly.

Ash lowered his head guiltily, for he realized how foolish he had been.

\- Yes, of course... Sorry, Professor. Ash decided to apologize for his behavior.

\- It's all right, Ash. And incidentally well, that s weakness almost no one knows. - Papa Kukui Replied.

\- Yes, of course...


	10. Evening on the beach

Kukui and Burnet were returning home from their date. When they entered the house, they found that no one was home. But this was not surprising, because Ash can not sit in one place for very long, he always needs to move. So they thought he was just out walking or he was training his pokemon.

Outside, the sun was already beginning to sink below the horizon. The house caught the sun's rays. Kukui looked out the window, and saw ash lying on the sand, looking into the distance, and next to him lay his pokemon. It seems that nothing bothered him, he just sat and watched the sun go down.

He decided to go to him. After leaving the house, he went to the beach, where ash was safely resting. As we got closer to the beach, the sea breeze increased and the lapping of the waves became clearer.

\- How was your day? - Started Kukui.

\- Everything went well... How did it go with you? - Ash asked with interest.

\- We're doing fine, too... Do you mind if I join you? - Ash just nodded, and Kukui sat down next to him.

Rowlet, Lycanroc, Melmetal, Pikachu, Incineroar, all of them were asleep, while Rotom was in a disabled state.

\- You know, I've been watching this sunset for a long time, and I still can't enjoy it. Each time, it's more beautiful and more beautiful. - Ash Began.

\- The way it is. As much as I've traveled, I've never seen sunsets better than here. - Replied Papa Kukui, and while with one hand he pulled ash closer to himself.

Ash rested his head on the side of Kukui. Meanwhile, the man began to gently stroke his back.

\- Alola is so unique... There are so many interesting things that you want to see everything. - Ash Said.

Then they just sat on the sand and enjoyed the sunset and the sound of the sea.

There was such a peaceful atmosphere, as if they were detached from reality and enjoying the beautiful. The sun continued to sink below the horizon, and dad noticed that his son was sleeping. He knew he had to go home, but he also didn't want to disturb his sleep. So he had to sit here and enjoy the amazing nature.

Recently, Kukui realized that he was relaxed. After all, he'd been working a lot lately. And then, after sitting on the beach for 30 minutes, we relaxed the man and gave his mind a break from routine work.

After lying there for another 20 minutes, he decided it was worth going home. After all, the sun was already completely below the horizon, and it was getting cold. And then, all of ash's pokemon had already woken up, only the Rotom continued to lie in a disabled state. He carefully picked up the ashes, then his Rotom, and carried them home.

As they walked home, ash awoke and at first did not understand what was happening.

\- Dad... What's going on here? - Ash asked in a tired voice.

-You just fell asleep on the beach, and I'm taking you home.

\- Clearly... - Ash said, and yawned.

Once inside, ash climbed down from the Kukui, lifted the Rotom, and carried it to his room. Meanwhile, Kukui went to his wife.

\- I see you were having a good time. - Burnet Said.

\- Yes... I finally relaxed for a long time. - Kukui Said.

\- And you're not the only one here...

And then nothing happened. Everyone just went to bed, because everyone was tired. But tomorrow will bring new adventures...


End file.
